


NCT OC Information

by Sylver_Alexyz



Series: NCT/WayV Drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylver_Alexyz/pseuds/Sylver_Alexyz
Summary: This is the basic information on my NCT OC.
Relationships: NCT Ensemble/Original Character(s)
Series: NCT/WayV Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733068





	NCT OC Information

Basic Information:   
Name: *will depend on Nationality and the AU*   
\-- Miseol   
\-- Miyuki  
\-- Meixue   
\-- Melody 

Height: 5'6" or 167.6 cm

Birthday: December 18 *year will depend on the AU* 

She can be a producer, trainee, additional member, staff, and etc for different AUs.


End file.
